Diabolik Simulator
by TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: Since I love Yandere Simulator so much, I was inspired by it to make this wondrous fanfic...Alisha and her sisters finally found the feeling they've been looking for...Love. They couldn't, however, stand that there were other girls taking them away...So, how will this turn out for them...? Find out and see...(NOT COMPLETE) (However, Hanako and Natsumi belongs to my friend!)


My name is Alisha...Me and my sisters go to Akademi High School. A famous school for our knowledge...However, we were like dolls. You know what they are, right? Emotionless, has no feelings for anything. Nothing to feel at all...We can't feel emotions...We feel nothing inside. We act normal around others to hide our secret. Broken and shattered inside...

Well, perhaps I'll tell you something about myself...I'm a alchemist, got a degree in Science and Alchemy. I made toxic, poisons, and many other potions, you name it...I also has a special power in me that no one knows about, except my sisters...My left eye glows yellow, representing my magic and power...I hide this easily from anyone else...People with dull minds...Now, my sisters...I'll start with Rose...

Rose was a shy, kind, and generous girl...However, that was until her mind was broken...She was a star student in Health class. Wanting the job to become a doctor. Everything she planned and did, was for her education and her health...Apparently, she wanted to heal others that were dear to her. Like us...I support her all the way with that...But, hate to say it out, she has the same power as me. Although, her eye glows pink...

My younger sister, Violet, was the most adorable one I've ever had in my family. She got a degree in Food Prep, making delicious food and desserts. Mostly, cakes and chocolate treats. But, she was good in Math and History classes too. And, of course, she has the same power as me and Rose. Her eye glows purple. So, just a reminder, when you try the food she makes, it will make you fall for her as well...

Next, is Taylor. A very serious girl, but with a sweet and kind heart. She hates Math, no no no...She DEFIES Math classes as well as English. Also has a lot of hobbies too. But, that's not important. What's really important is...She has a dark side. A side she NEVER shows out to anyone. However, that dark side of hers is living in the real world now, with us...Who she is? Well, I'll explain to you now...

Ragea. That was her name. Someone who was very strict about her choices, feelings and also, she's a demon. A lust demon actually, but she never shows her form to anyone, except if it's her lover...She did went out with someone before, but...it didn't end well for her. So, she left him in the dust. She can be very seductive to boys, but...can also kick their ass if they get TOO close...Seriously, if you're a girl, and you mess with her, you would be dead in a second. Next is...Well, how should I explain...?

The next one is Angel, the most adorable girl in the world. She's actually Taylor's guardian angel and her bunny plushie. Weird, right? But, it's all truth, not lie. She's a bunny hybrid as well, the girl that boys have hearts in their eyes for. She the master of Art class, Drama and also Gym class. However, she's very fragile with feelings. Other girls just become jealous of her, hoping that one day, they will have EVERYTHING that they don't.

Lastly, are the 3 shy girls I know...Natsumi, Hanako and Yui Komori. Yes, Yui is part of our family. They all have different traits and specialties, even the way they talk around people. Natsumi is a kind and sweet girl, and would do anything to help her friends...But, she's a bookworm too...So, she's into reading and such. Hanako, whoa...Does she have a lot of enthusiasm. She's full of energy no matter what! And Yui, well...She's sometimes a baka, not knowing what to do or say sometimes...So, I help her with that problem.

We all been like this for so many days...Until one day...

* * *

 _I was walking towards the school gates with my sisters, frowning as usual. The others were the same, not feeling feelings...However, that changed...When we all looked up, seeing a certain boy in our view...My eyes widened as I spotted someone that would change my life forever...He had black hair, glasses, and pink-reddish eyes, kinda like Yui's. He looks so serious, stern and even handsome...! Blush spread across my cheeks as I kept staring..._

 _Taylor was eyeing a red-haired man with emerald green eyes, wearing a black fedora with a burgundy ribbon around it. Her eyes had hearts in them, seeing that smooth smirk on his face. He was leaning on a wall, talking to a girl, smirking as a soft chuckle escaped from him, making her heart pound loudly. It looks like she could die happily..._

 _Rose saw a man with white hair, with streaks of light pink in them, shining in the sun's light. He also had red eyes, having a stern look on his face. He was crossing his arms, leaning on a cherry blossom tree. Looking like he doesn't want to do anything or talk to anyone. That look alone made her blush of how serious he is...Her pink SOUL would float out of her chest..._

 _Violet held her cat plushie, Candy, and spotted a certain boy. He had purple hair and eyes, along with dark circles under them. In his arms, was a teddy bear with a light pink vest and a eyepatch over it's eyes. He looked extremely adorable for Violet to handle. She couldn't even hold it in much, shivering as hearts floated around her. I think she will die from the adorableness..._

 _Ragea saw a blonde guy that was hot and adorable at the same time. This girl has a slight weakness with cuteness. He had light blue eyes and a sweet smile too. Alot of girls were around him, making the demon jealous a lot...She wanted that angel all to herself...Cherish him, adore him, and all that stuff...Ragea couldn't even restrain herself from grabbing..._

 _Angel though, she was bursting with love. She spotted a guy with red hair, but a darker shade in there, along with green eyes. He always looked like he's fierce, cool-looking. She agreed on that statement completely. He was indeed cool-looking...This rabbit was happy as her heart was soaring off to Heaven. Perhaps her cuteness might be able to pull it off..._

 _Hanako...Well, she saw a guy with brown, orange-like hair and red-like eyes. He looked stern, serious and most of all, cool...She into cool guys, obviously. However, I kinda sense he's tough too...A fighter it seems to be...Hearts were around her, floating about as she stared, blushing...This energetic girl was going to put all of her energy into confessing to this guy..._

 _Natsumi? She was beaming shyly, seeing a black-haired guy with blue eyes, sitting on the fountain, reading a book. Her heart was racing all over the place as she held her hands to her chest. Seems like she's not the only bookworm in the school. This one wants to confess her feelings to him soon, however...she was shy. As I expected her to be...Nothing wrong with that.._

 _And lastly, Yui...She spotted someone that has thin cuts on his face, as well as teal green-like hair with pink eyes with other shades of colors in them, and a burgundy beret. Around his arms were bandages. Sounds like he was in a pretty bad fight...but he looked adorable with that tired look on his face. Red blush was all over her face as she stared, hoping that one day, she will treat his wounds with love..._

 _"N-Ne...Miss Hanako...? You're blushing..." Angel said, not taking her eyes off her interest..._

 _"Y-You too, Angel..." She did the same, her eyes softening..._

 _We all finally knew what it feels like to be a human...To become alive...Until now..._

* * *

You see us like this, shocked...Other girls...are trying to take them from us...Especially that black-haired girl that walked up to MY senpai...She was talking to him...Smiling at him...Something else became born within me...no...within us...Rage...We feel angry, pissed off...I want to hurt her...I want to kill her...My sisters were like that too, seeing other girls around their senpai...

This time...it's our game...

Senpai will be mine...

" **HE DOESN'T HAVE A CHOICE...** "


End file.
